Software applications such as word processors, spreadsheet programs and/or formula editors require the ability to display and print mathematical equations. In order to properly display larger or more complex equations, certain mathematical characters may be required to grow either horizontally or vertically to accommodate the components of the equation. For example, a set of parentheses may need to grow vertically or horizontally to accommodate a lengthy expression. Similarly, a square root radical symbol may need to be enlarged in a vertical or horizontal direction to match the size of the argument under the radical. Other such mathematical characters include square or curly braces (both horizontal and vertical), arrows, accents, etc.
While typical fonts may contain numerous mathematical characters of various sizes, it is not possible to include predefined variants for every possible desired character and size. Furthermore, while it is possible to copy a single mathematical character into a graphics program and stretch that character using conventional means, current formula editors (such as those found within word processing programs) do not provide for stretching a single character within a formula. Rather, each character is part of a font, such as a true type font, and there is currently no font that provides for enlarging or growing a character in one direction (i.e., either vertically or horizontally) relative to the remaining characters within the font.